Many portable devices, for example mobile telephones, are equipped with a display such as a glass or plastic display window for providing information to the user. Furthermore such display windows are now commonly used as touch sensitive inputs. In some cases the apparatus can provide a visual feedback and audible feedback when recording a touch input. In some further devices the audible feedback is augmented with a vibrating motor used to provide a haptic feedback so the user knows that the device has accepted the input.
The display or display assembly is typically rigidly fixed to the device chassis or cover. There has been discussion recently with regards to enabling the display to float relative to the cover or chassis of the device. By allowing the display to float relative to the cover or chassis of the device the display can move in such a way that the user can experience a haptic or tactile experience when touching the display. Furthermore by enabling the display to move relative to the cover or chassis of the device the display can be configured to generate acoustic energy suitable for the reproduction of audio signals.
Current designs for practical floating display assembly have proven to be difficult to implement. An example implementation uses a membrane suspension which suspends the display assembly relative to the static portion formed by the chassis/cover by a flexible membrane. The flexible membrane is bonded at one end to the display assembly and to the opposite end to the static portion enabling the display assembly to move relative to the static portion.